


Ti Amo Anche Se Sei Di Milano

by tallestgirlonearth



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallestgirlonearth/pseuds/tallestgirlonearth
Summary: When, Fabrizio thinks, did my life turn into one of my own songs???





	Ti Amo Anche Se Sei Di Milano

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Fabrizio Moro is the biggest Metamoro enabler under the sun, so it's no wonder his songs are wonderful prompts in itself...I've been thinking about this song for a while and finally decided to write something. It's my first fanfiction for this particular fandom, so bear with me :)
> 
> As always: I don't own anything, don't make any money and don't intend to do so. I also ask for the basic decency to not share this elsewhere (Twitter, ahem). 
> 
> Enjoy, and I'd be chuffed if you left some feedback. Ciao!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations (via Google, so if any native Italian wants to correct me, I'd be happy :D ):
> 
> "Ti amo anche se sei di Milano" = I love you even if you're from Milan  
> "Volevo dirti..." = I wanted to tell you, we live together without thinking about tomorrow anymore. Whatever is going to come, it won't be easy, but we'll face it together
> 
>  
> 
> The lyrics are from Fabrizio's song "Ti amo anche se sei di Milano" .

It's a lovely summer Sunday afternoon in Rome's suburbs, and that means a big lunch at casa Moro. About twenty people in total are crowded around the table in the garden: Fabrizio's parents, his sister, Giada and the children as well as some other cousins and friends. Fabrizio has been busy preparing food since ten in the morning. All the better, it's kept him on his feet and his mind distracted from what's been bothering him.

 

It's been exactly a week since he last saw Ermal, at the Wind Summer Festival. Ever since the concert at the Olimpico, the two of them have practically lived together, the younger man having so many commitments in Rome that it only made sense for him to stay at Fabrizio's. One week of waking up together, falling asleep together, and sharing all the little moments in between. Like a normal couple. Now Ermal's tour has begun, and he's even busier than before (Fabrizio isn't even sure where the other is at the moment, it must be Rimini right?). And Fabrizio feels Ermal's absence like a big, gaping wound. It's good that his family are around, otherwise he would be going crazy.

 

**Spendo al telefono più io**

**che Moratti presidente**

**fra partire e ritornare preferisco rimanere**

 

"Ti Amo Anche Se Sei Di Milano" is an old song, one that he wrote mostly as a laugh about the differences between the North and the South, but now it's gained another, deeper meaning for Fabrizio. Now he finds himself loving someone from Milan, now he actually spends at least half an hour on the phone each night, trying to compensate for the miles between Ermal and him. They suffer both, they've talked about how much the long distance sucks, but they are in the same business and they love their job too much.

 

**Ma io non lo so**

**se cosa giusta continuare a stare insieme fare finta**

**che conviene**

 

Of course, he doesn't have the same doubts which he put into the lyrics many years ago - it's absolutely the right thing to stay together, it's the only thing they can do, being as hopelessly in love with each other as they are. If such a thing as soulmates exists, Fabrizio is sure that Ermal is his perfect fit (and only last week, in the wake of their passionate lovemaking, Ermal whispered the same words of adoration onto his sweaty skin).

 

**Ma va bè**

**però tutto si aggiusta**

**qualche volta stiamo male qualche volta stiamo bene**

 

Still, they both can't deny how much the constant back and forth takes out of them.

 

 _When exactly did my life turn into one of my own songs,_ Fabrizio thinks.

 

Suddenly, he feels an elbow in his side. Shaking himself, he sees his sister staring at him with a worried expression on her face. "What's up?" he asks, forcing a smile. She rolls her eyes. "I could ask you the same, brother dear, you've been making a face the entire day." She's always been too damn perceptive. "It's nothing", he replies, "just feeling a bit pensive today I suppose." She casts a glance around to see whether anyone else is listening in, but all the others are busy stuffing their faces, so she leans in. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that a certain curly-haired _stronzo_ isn't here, would it?" Fabrizio blushes - it's his default reaction when someone mentions Ermal, he can't help it. His sister giggles, and suddenly Fabrizio can't keep it in anymore. "It's just....he was here for one week, we've never spent more than eleven days together at a time, if even that much. And I miss him so much I can't breathe. What if that's how it's always gonna be? What if we're forever travelling back and forth without ever settling somewhere?" In the end, his voice is just a whisper. "I've finally found the one, the perfect person for me, and we can't even have a normal life?"

His sister just regards him with a soft, understanding look. "I know what you mean", she nods, "but tell me one thing: if that is really how your future will play out, would you end your relationship?"  
  
The thought alone feels like an icy hand wrapping around his heart and squeezing the very life from him. Fabrizio doesn't have to think, and replies. "No. I couldn't. Not ever". His sister smiles. "See. You just have to remember this - remember how the thought of losing Ermal makes you feel, remember how you feel when you are with him. Nothing else matters." She pats his hand. "I know it's not that easy when you're feeling down, but just think that he'll be in Rome on the 5th again. And besides" - she says in a conspirational tone - "he's already spent more time with you in Rome than he has at home in the past month, so I really wouldn't worry." And that last sentence finally makes Fabrizio smile a little. "Thanks," he says quietly.

**Amo Milano**

**Amo Roma**

**Amo gli uomini**

**Amo le donne**

**Amo i prati in fiore**

**Amo il cielo quando piove**

**Amo te perchè hai le stesse paure mie**  
  


All this talk about Ermal has made Fabrizio feel like he is about to burst, so he excuses himself and rises from the table. Once he has reached his bedroom, he sits on his bed and runs a hand over his face.

**Ma va bè**

**però tutto si aggiusta**

**qualche volta stiamo male qualche volta stiamo bene**

 

He just can't get rid of this song in his mind. He reaches for his phone - he doesn't even have to scroll through his contacts, Ermal is right there at the top. Opening a text message, he quickly types _"ti amo anche se sei di Milano"_ and hits "send" before he can think too much about what he actually wants to tell Ermal and whether this simple quote is enough.  
  


And just as he is about to go back to the table, a message pops up on the screen. _"Volevo dirti, viviamo insieme senza più pensare al domani. Come ci viene, non è mai semplice, ma vedremo insieme com'è."_

 

Just like that, Ermal has grasped the mood behind his message immediately, and has sent a reassuring reply of his own. There are miles between them, but Ermal understands him nonetheless.  
  
Fabrizio rejoins his friends and family, feeling light and happy again.  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
